Stealing the Thiefs Heart
by GuineaPigNinja
Summary: This is the origin story of my oc's, Cameron Brown and Allyson Stone. It will include the other characters and they are all demigods. Summery sucks, but please read the story!
1. Chapter 1

**ing to be the origin story for my oc's, Allyson and Cameron. From the title I bet you are all thinking this is some sort of incest story between 2 kids of Hermes. I assure you its not. I just thought it would be funny ifthe title was that** because** the irony of it all. A thief never gets stolen from, so thats why I chose it. All the characters will be 15 or 16.**

***DISCLAIMER: Al I own are my oc's. Rick Riordan own everything else.**

* * *

For Allyson Stone, it was a nornal Monday morning.

Her sister woke her up at 7 because they were going to be late if she wasn't woken soon. Her friend, Amora, had kiked her.

Amora was pretty with brown with green eyes. She is tall skinny and v

ery smart. She asked ' when are you getting here? ' She responded ' I'll be there soon. Just woke up :)Is the door locked? ' ' Yeah coach isn't her e yet' 'Kk be there soon !'

When her and her sister, Haylee, got there, everyone was already getting dressed. " Anna, I thought you said the doors were still locked!" Allyson exclaimed. " It was. You're just late." Anna said with a grin. " Fine, but if I have to run, I'll kill you." She ssid Iib a joking tone.

Anna laughed. " Love you, too, Ally."

(tImE sKiP)

For Allyson, tutoruals was boring. She had finnished all of her homework earliar, and she could't go to the library, and she hated playing on the computer( she prefered to read). Plus Cameron Brown was there. And she _hated_ Cameron Brown.

Cameron was a tall, attractive boy. He has dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes. He was egotistical, rude, obnoxious, and a bit of an idiot.

" Hey, Stone! I know I'm hot, but there's no need to stare." Cameron called out to her, grinning like a mad man, getting everyones attention. " Riddle me this, Cameron. Why would I stare at _you._ You're an egotistical, obnoxious, rude little IDIOT." "Wow, Stone, " he said smirking at her. " You wound me." She glared at him. " Do you _really_ want me to wound you? Cause I will." " Please. You could never hurt me. You love me to much, Ally." " Don't. Call. Me. ALLY!" She growled at him.

And for the rest of her day, she was in a bad mood.

(TiMe SkIp ( last class of the day))

The class was dead silent. Granted they were taking a test and was scared of the teacher, but they were silent none the less. When Allyson turned her test in, the teacher asked her to go outside. " Um... sure Mrs. Young. I'll be right out." She said nervously, not knowing what she had done. " Oh, don't worry dearie, you didn't do anything wrong." Mrs. Young said, as if reading her mind. "Um... ok. I'll be out there soon."

linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

When Allyson finally found her, she realized they were far away from the school. " Do you know why I brought you out here young demigod?" 'Demigod,' Allyson thought 'What the heck is a demigod?' She decided to voice her thoughts. "What is a demigod, she asks. Think with the brain you got from your mother-" "MY MOTHERS DEAD! You have no RIGHT to talk about her!" "Foolish child! Your mother is an Olympian goddes!" "Yeah, ok, but my birth mother died when I was 7." "Insolence! You shall die!" "Allyson!" She heard someone call her name. She saw Cameron running up with something that looked like a dagger. " Allyson! Get away from her. She isn't what she seems!" " Foolish son of Hermes. You shall parrish!" Then she lunged.

* * *

**Ok. I know its short, but I just wanted to have that as like the intro. Chapters WILL be longer in the future. I love hearing what you guys ( and girls) think, so please, review. And don't forget to also follow or favorite. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter of 'Stealing the theifs heart'

~Recap~

Allyson is attacked

Cameron, son of Hermes, saves her

Ms. Young, a horrible monster, lunges at Cameron

~End Recap~

A/N: This was mostly written by my awesome friend! If you are on watt pad fan her Steampunk0princess ^-^

Chapter 2

"Filthy son of Hermes! You shall perish!" She cried as she lunged at him. He jumped out of the way just in time. "Allyson! Go find Amora and get out of here. She knows what's going on." Cameron shouted to her, trying to fight the monster. "How is Amora involved in this?!" She called to him. Thats when he made the mistake of looking at her.

"Just go. I can handle myself." He said in a reassuring tone, all of a sudden Cameron felt a sharp pain on his arm, he cried out in pain. "CAMERON! " Allyson shouted.

"I'm fine, just go find Amora! "

"No need, Brown. I'm right here." Amora said, trying to get Allyson away from there. Amora ran towards the ugly monster pulling her locket from her shirt, taking it off and opening it swiftly it changed from her locket her dad gave her when she was a baby to a long slim battle axe, with what looked like a golden yellow tinge, that fit perfectly in her hands.

Allyson watched shocked as Amora swung her axe and sliced the horrible monsters arm open, Ms. Young cried out in a horrifying screech before disintegrating into golden powder. "That's right go back to Tartarus where you belong." Amora spat.

Allyson rushed over to Cameron as he lay in pain. "I thought I was an egotistical, obnoxious, rude, little idiot?" He chuckled. Allyson heard pain in his voice. "You are, but you are still hurt." She told him. "I am going to go get the first aid kit from the nurses office." Amora said from behind Allyson, her battle axe was gone and her locket was back around her neck.

Amora was gone and Allyson took off her over shirt, still in a tank top, and wrapped it around Cameron's arm applying tight pressure so he wouldn't lose much more blood. "I thought you hated me?" Cameron asked. "I tolerate you" she looked at his face. He put his unwounded arm around her neck and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you for helping me." He said pulling her in a little tighter. "Ahem, what's going on here?" Amora asked. Cameron and Allyson pulled out of the hug as fast as lightning. "Nothing," Cameron was first to speak up. "Cameron, we are on a mission," Amora said handing Allyson the first aid kit, "Don't let your feelings get in the way of the mission we are doing this for Allyson and the camp."

"Speaking of mission, camp, and monsters. What the hell is going on I deserve some answers" Allyson said standing up from fixing up Cameron.

* * *

Ok. There is the second chapter. I know it got a little shorter, but the rest will be longer. Don't forget to review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter of Stealing the Thief's Heart

~Recap~

Cameron gets hurt

Amora reveals she is a demigod

Cameron and Allyson have a moment

Allyson demands answers

~End Recap~

Chapter 3

"Speaking of mission, camp, and monsters. What the hell is going on I deserve some answers" Allyson said standing up from fixing up Cameron.

Cameron and Amora shared the same look.

"Ermm... telling you may not be the best thing to do until we start leaving." Amora said uneasily, knowing her friends rage.

"So that's it? Your just not going to tell me anything?" Allyson spoke calmly, but the rage was evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but we really need to get going. Three demigods in one place is bound to attract all kinds of monsters."

"It pains me to say this, but Cameron's right. We need to get a move on."

"Fine. But I better get answers along the way. " Allyson said, abruptly agreeing.

(TiMe SkIp)

~2 Days~

They were driving for nearly an hour, but Florida to New York was no short trip. "So... how about this answers I was promised? " Allyson said in a light tone.

"Fine. You want answers," Cameron said. "I'll give you answers. We are what's called 'demigods'. We are the children of ancient gods and goddesses. You know, Zeus, Hades, Demeter, Ares, Athena You following?" Cameron looks back at her from the mirror.

"Yeah. It's like Mai." She said, referring the show 'The Nine Lives of Chloe King'

"Like what?" He asked, utterly confused.

"You know, descendent of the Egyptian goddess, Bast? No? Ok." "Well anyways, sometimes gods come down and have children with mortals. I'm a son of Hermes-" he replied

"God of messengers and theives, I know" He just gave her a look.

"Can I continue now?"

"Sure," she replied. "Don't stop on my account" She smiled innocently at him, as he glared at her.

"As I was saying, before i was rudely interrupted, I'm a son of Hermes, and Amora's a daughter of Zeus. I had a hunch on who your parent was, but if your telling the truth, about your mother, then I have no clue who your parent is." He said in a slight disappointed tone.

"Well," she started, who did you think my parent was?" She asked, curiously.

"Athena-"

"Goddess of wisdom. You really thought she was my mother?" She asked shocked

"Of course I did. Your a genius"

She blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"No prob-"

"Alright. Mushy time over. How much farther?" Amora asked, finally waking up from her nap.

"We just reached Maryland, "An annoyed Cameron answered.

"We've got about one more day left and we'll be at camp."

"Oh, yeah. What is this camp, Mora? Cameron never told me." Allyson asked her friend.

"He didn't, huh?" She asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"I was about to," he said, blushing slightly.

"You just got distracted being all mushy with my best friend" Amora finished for him teasingly, smirking slightly.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean-"

"I get it. Your in love with my best friend." Amora said, enjoying making him squirm. He glared at her. "Your so lucky I'm driving or I'd hit you right now"

A/N: This is a filler chapter there will be more action later. Don't forget to review! :) P. S. There will probably be another chapter tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter of Stealing the Thief's Heart(StTH)

A/N: mmkayy I am GuineaPigNinja's new co-writer I do not have an account on here, but I do have a wattpad account. My username on there is steampunk0princess. I am also an editor for her, okay ON WITH THE STORY!

~Recap~

-Cameron and Amora are taking Allyson to the camp

- Cameron is explaining everything to Allyson while Amora takes a nap

-Amora wakes up and makes fun of Cameron

~End Recap~

"I get it. Your in love with my best friend." Amora said, enjoying making him squirm. He glared at her. "Your so lucky I'm driving or I'd hit you right now"

"No you wouldn't, you know what my father would do to you." Amora said, just then as if on cue, thunder sounded.

"You mean Zeus?" Allyson chimed in. Cameron looked at her in the rearview mirror, "Precisely but, Zeus didn't do that."

"Well then who did?" Allyson was still looking at the sky.

"Amora did it, that is one of her powers, being able to control thunder and lightning." Cameron said, giving Amora a stern look while she giggled innocently. "Oh yeah you want to act like that?"

"Yeah." Amora laughed, "I do want to act like that."

"Okay so where is your phone?" Cameron asked happy with himself.

"Oh you didn't!" Amora searched around in her bag, and then searched her pockets. A bolt of lightning struck outside nearby.

"Both of you stop it, you are being ignorant children. Cameron give Amora her cellphone back. Now!" Allyson intercepted before anything bad could happen. "Demigods can't even have cellphones." Cameron said taking the cellphone out of his pocket and handing it back to Amora.

"Why not?" Allyson asked confused.

"Well a cellphone is like a giant 'COME EAT ME NOW!' sign hanging over your head for every monster in a giant area to see. So cellphones are prohibited at camp." Cameron explained, Allyson nodded in comprehension.

After a few minutes they stopped at a gas station, while Amora and Allyson fought over the last hotdog with the guy in front of them winning, Cameron got all of them sodas. When they got back in the car Allyson was sitting in front now, with her door locked while Amora beat on the window. After a few minutes Amora got in the back smacking Allyson in the back of the head. After a few minutes they were both asleep.

(Time Skip)

2 hours

"Hey, hey wake up Allyson." Cameron said shaking Allyson's leg. She instantly awoke. "Don't touch my thigh dude, NOT COOL!" she yelled giving Cameron a death glare, and then Amora woke up in the backseat. "Relax I was just trying to wake you up." Cameron tried to explain.

"I have other parts of my body, you couldn't shake my arm instead!"

"Woah, woah. What the hell is going on?" Amora put her head between them both.

"When I was trying to wake her up I accidentally put my hand on her leg and she is freaking out, even though it was an accident." Cameron explained.

"Allyson, get over it. Now how far out?" Amora asked

"Bout ten minutes." Cameron said looking back at the road.

Allyson and Amora started talking about who her godly parent might be. They both agreed it could most likely be Athena.

They stopped on the side of the road in the forest. Cameron and Amora got out, while Allyson looked around confused. Cameron opened her door, "well get out. We're here." Allyson got out and followed Amora up the hill with Cameron right behind her. As they got closer to the top Cameron put a reassuring arm on he shoulder.

They climbed to the top of the hill and stopped at a giant pine tree with golden glowing fleece and a large dragon coiled around it sleeping.

Cameron spoke up,

"Welcome to Camp Half blood."


	5. READ! VERY IMPORTANT!

I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 1 REVIEW!SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
